Well Kept Secrets
by LoryLynn1186
Summary: McGee's been keeping a huge secret from the team. What kind of secret? And what will happen when everything comes spilling out?
1. Chapter 1

**Well Kept Secrets  
**A/N: So this story has been sitting on my desktop for quite a while because frankly I just forgot about it. It's weird and quirky, but I hope you like it!

* * *

"What is there to understand, Ziva?"

"How can you have two different sports, both named football, that are completely different?"

Tony groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. "Football in American refers to…well…football. Anywhere else in the world, the same name is given to soccer."

Ziva smirked. "I'm aware of that, Tony. Why do Americans have to be different than everyone else? You refuse to call it football and you won't use the metric system."

Tony thought for minute; she had a point. "I guess we're just stubborn."

McGee chuckled to himself and grabbed for his ringing phone. "McGee…yeah…I thought you said 5 o'clock…ok, yeah…yeah come on up." He placed the phone back in its cradle and rubbed his hands over his face. This was not good.

"Who was that McGoo?"

Tim rolled his eyes. "No one." He hoped that Tony would just let it drop, but that was highly unlikely.

Tony stood from his chair and sauntered over to McGee's desk. "No one? So no one was supposed to meet you at 5 o'clock? And no one is coming up as we speak?" From her desk, Ziva did her best to hide a small smile, while still trying to watch the interaction.

"Just let it go, Tony." McGee did his best to ignore the senior field agent and finish up the report in front of him. He only had a few moments before all hell broke loose and he didn't need paper work on top of that.

"Ziva? Does it seem to you that McGoo is being secretive again?"

Before Ziva could speak her reply, the elevator dinged and out stepped a woman that caught everyone's attention. Her long brunette hair was straightened to perfection and hung well past her shoulders. Her olive skin was set off by a pair of beautiful green eyes. She was dressed casually in a pair of dark jeans and a blue sweater. To say that she was attractive was an understatement. To say she bore a striking resemblance to Ziva was comical.

Immediately Tony straightened his tie and turned on the charm. "Hi there. Can I help—"

"DADDY!" A little boy dashed past the woman's legs and took off across the bullpen. He covered the space in seconds flat and threw himself into McGee's outstretched arms. He was lifted off the ground as his little arms encircled Tim's neck and squeezed tightly.

"Hey, buddy. How are you?" McGee asked kissing the boy's cheek.

"Good." He dropped his hands to McGee's tie and began to finger the silky material.

"Hello Tim," the woman said kissing Tim's cheek in a friendly manner.

"Hey Isabelle," he responded. "How've you been?"

"Really good." There was a moment of silent tension that followed before the woman handed McGee a large duffle bag. "He's got clothes, toys, and books in there. I also packed some snacks and his favorite movies. Are you sure you don't mind taking him for the week?"

"Not at all. I'm sure you have a lot to take care of before the wedding."

She nodded and smiled. "If you need anything you have my number." Isabelle leaned over and kissed the little boy on the head. "Bye Lucas. You be good for daddy and I will see you next Friday."

"Bye mommy," Lucas waved.

"Thanks again, Tim." She kissed his cheek again and walked back toward the elevator. Tim followed her with Lucas perched on his hip. Isabelle waved again before stepping into the car and disappearing behind the silver doors.

Tim looked at the little boy in his arms. "Guess it's just you and me now, huh?" Lucas nodded emphatically and grinned. "Can I put you down now? You're too big!" Tim laughed as he set Lucas on his feet and turned to go back to his desk. The second he turned around he was met with twin expressions of confusion coming from both of his coworkers.

"Care to share, McSecret?"

McGee just rolled his eyes and grabbed Lucas's hand. "Tony, Ziva, I want you to meet my son. This is Lucas Timothy Rivera."

* * *

**It's short, but consider it your teaser trailer. Next chapter will explain everything and will hopefully be up within a few days, but we all know how bad I am at posting!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: let me just say, I suck. I realize this and I apologize. I wonder if there's group therapy for people who suck at updating stories? Hmm...**

* * *

Tony looked at Ziva then back at McGee. "Yeah, we kind of surmised that McGee."

Ziva jabbed her elbow into her partner's side effectively silencing him. "What he means is that we never knew you had a son. Why is that?"

McGee pursed his lips; oh yes, this was going to be fun. He kneeled down and addressed Lucas. "Hey bud, why don't you go sit at daddy's desk while I talk to my friends?"

"Okay, daddy." Lucas strolled over to McGee's desk and sat down in the chair. He pulled open a few drawers before finally pulling out a pen and paper. Seconds later he was happily distracted writing his name and drawing various animals.

Tim nodded Tony and Ziva over to the window and waited for them to follow. When they were safely out of earshot of any eavesdroppers, McGee explained. "I met Isabelle at MIT, she was studying foreign policy at the school of government. We started dating our second year, found out she was pregnant a week before graduation. We were gonna get married, but…we both knew we were too young to start a family. We decided to end it, well actually she decided to end it. She moved to New York, I was in Norfolk. Eventually we both ended up in D.C."

Ziva nodded as she processed all this new information. She looked over her shoulder at the little boy sitting in the bullpen and smiled. He looked just like Tim hunched over the desk, a look of concentration etched on his face. Ziva supposed that his looks were a mixture of both parents, but there were some things that were uniquely McGee; his nose for one, as well as the pale green eyes. "How old is he?"

McGee smiled. "He'll be 6 next month."

"Do you get to see him a lot?"

Tim sighed. "Not as much as I would like to. It's not like we work banker's hours or anything, but I get him every other weekend when we don't have to work, and for three weeks in the summer. Isabelle's really good about letting me spend time with him."

All the while Tony listened and nodded along. He couldn't believe McGee had a son and had never told any of them about it. He thought he knew everything there was to know about his Probie. Although this was the same guy that had kept a best-selling novel a secret for nearly a year, so maybe he was better at concealment than Tony gave him credit for.

"And now she's getting married?" This question brought Tony out of his reverie. Who was getting married? What had he missed?

"Yeah. She's been with the guy for a year or two. They're getting married next weekend. I told her I'd take Lucas for the week so she can get some stuff done."

"Does anyone know about him?" Tony asked suddenly. He immediately regretted how harsh the question sounded. "Sorry. I just meant…well **we** didn't know, but surely someone does."

McGee shrugged his shoulders. "Abby knows."

"Abby?" All three agents' heads spun around to see Lucas standing beside the partition that separated Tony's desk from the walkway. "Is Abby here?" he asked.

McGee smiled. Lucas always had a soft spot for Abby, possibly because she spoiled him rotten on every occasion that she saw him. Or maybe it was just because she was Abby, and everyone loved Abby. "Yeah, Abby's here."

"Can we see her?" he asked excitedly.

"Sure, let's go down to the lab." McGee reached out and took his son's hand leading him through the bullpen to the back elevator. When the silver doors opened again, Abby's music was the first thing they heard. Lucas's hands came up to cover his ears causing Tim to laugh. "She likes it loud. Just don't touch anything, okay?" Lucas nodded emphatically and followed closely as he was led into the lab.

Abby was standing hunched over her microscope, alternating between adjusting the lenses and grumbling under her breath. Whatever sample she was looking at either refused to cooperate or what she was seeing wasn't what she wanted to see. McGee cleared his throat in order to announce their arrival, but Abby was so enthralled in her work she didn't hear him. He tried again with the same outcome.

After watching his father for a few seconds, Lucas dropped his hands and walked over to stand behind Abby, tugging gently on her lab coat. Immediately the Goth's head shot up, her pigtails swinging wildly as she searching for the source of the interruption. When her eyes fell on the little boy standing beside her, Abby's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Lucas!" she cried wrapping him in a famous Abby hug. "When did you get here?"

"Mommy bringed me. I'm spendin da week with daddy!"

Abby's smile broadened. "Well that sounds like fun!"

Lucas nodded and looked back at his father. "I'm hungry," he announced out of the blue.

Tim smiled at Abby, then back at Lucas. "What would you like?"

Lucas tapped his chin slowly while contemplating his decision. "Pizza!" he finally decided.

"Think Abby would like to come with us?"

"Yeah!"

Tim looked to Abby. "Well I guess it's decided then. Coming with us?"

Abby spun around and grabbed her purse off a nearby table. "I would love to!"

* * *

**There's a little blue button, rectangle in shape, located just below here. You should press it and see what happens.**


End file.
